


Art Practice

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Just two guys doing art, M/M, Platonic Relationships, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Larry watches as Sal makes a painting.





	Art Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly for dialogue Practice. Critisism appreciated! :)

"You need to relax, Sal."

"I'm trying!"

"Dude, seriously, it's just painting. Besides, I'm the only one who's gonna see it anyways."

Sal slammed his paint brush down on the table. "I give up!" he yelled, feeling incredibly frustrated at this point. "I don't understand how you and Ash make this look so easy!"

"We practiced." Larry responded, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Which is what you should be doing right now."

Sal tried to glare from underneath his mask, but Larry just chuckled. "You know, it's amazing how you manage to make faces at me like that with just your eyes. Do you practice in the mirror every morning or something?" he joked, sitting down on the table despite the many chairs nearby.

"Very funny, butt nozzle." If it had been anyone else saying that, Sal would have gotten more than a bit ticked. But this was Larry, his best friend for two years now. Larry, for all his jokes, would never actually judge him for his prosthetic, and even knocked Travis on his ass after one of his witty comments about it. 

The pair continued on with what they were doing. Sal worked on his painting while Larry watched from the side. To anyone else, Sal's painting would just look like a couple of black streaks with a little bit of red inside. But Larry knew it was much more than that. He looked over the painting, trying the figure out what it meant.

Larry deduced that it represented something Sal had been through. It could be claw marks from the dog that had deformed Sal's face. The red would certainly make more sense. 

Still, it could also represent the previous murder in their apartment building a while back, that Sal and Larry had proven to be their resident creep, Charlie.

"Finished." Sal said, pulling Larry out of his thoughts. 

Larry was about to give his opinion on the painting when Sal picked it up and began making his way to the garbage can. "Sal, what are you doing?!" Larry yelled.

"I'm throwing away the painting. It's not good enough."

"Hell no, I'm keeping it. No point in throwing it away." Larry responded, snatching the still-wet painting from Sal's hands. 

Sal looked genuinely confused by this. "Why do you want it? It's terrible."

"You're looking at this wrong. Great art doesn't need to be beautiful, as long as it conveys genuine emotion. And I feel the shit out of this, man. I really do."

Sal looked at him gratefully. "Alright, fine then. Since you like it so much you can keep it." He and Larry left, Larry telling Sal his guesses on what the painting was supposed to mean.

A couple of days later, Larry was walking to his locker to get his backpack, Sal and Todd following close behind. When Larry opened his locker with the "paper clip" strategy the group all loved to use, they were met with Sal's painting staring at them from the inside of the locker door.

"Wow," Sal said sheepishly. "You really kept it." Larry smiled. "Of course man. I wasn't just saying I'd keep it to make you feel good about yourself. I really do like it." He stepped aside, letting Todd have a look at it.

Todd looked at it for a few seconds, seemingly confused. Sal explained to him, "It's supposed to show something that happened in a dream I had." Todd looked at him and shrugged. "I've never really got art the way Ashley and Larry do. I like when you can clearly see the meaning of something, you know?" The other two nodded.

Larry got his backpack and closed his locker. The trio began to head back home and Sal looked one last look behind him at Larry's locker, smiling beneath his mask. He really did have a great friend.


End file.
